


The Wisemen Followed a Star (The Way I Followed My Heart)

by orphan_account



Series: anna’s midam dumps [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 25 Days of Midam, AND IT’S MAKING FUN OF IT, Adam Milligan is a Winchester, Awesome Rowena MacLeod, BUT IT’S LIKE REFERENCED FOR .001 SECONDS, Christmas, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, MICHAEL AND ADAM LOVE EACH OTHER SM, Past Michael/Dean Winchester, Past Michael/Rowena MacLeod, adam milligan is a little shit, i highly recommend bookmarking this series, so is michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael was not petty. Never, in a thousand years, would he ever consider himself as petty, nor would anyone ever consider him petty.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Series: anna’s midam dumps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546252
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	The Wisemen Followed a Star (The Way I Followed My Heart)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt; Character A’s ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A’s fiance.
> 
> the title’s from justin bieber’s ‘mistletoe’ don’t sjdhjsjdk shut up it’s actually a good song minus all the ‘shawty’s

Michael was not petty. Never, in a thousand years, would _he_ ever consider himself as petty, nor would anyone ever consider _him_ petty.

In fact, he liked to believe he was quite a level-headed and reasonable person. Never once doing anything unreasonable, even if the situation called for it.

Michael wasn't the type to break promises, either. Which put him into a bit of a pickle— if he could even call it _that_. He had promised Castiel that he'd attend his fiancé’s— Dean's— family Christmas party. A special occasion, considering Michael didn't have anyone to spend Christmas with— as his brother had so gently put it. Michael had tried to argue he was busy; lectures to plan, students to tutor, but the youngest Novak would hear none of it.

So, Michael agreed. A foolish choice, he realized, after Adam had, oh-so casually mentioned Rowena MacLeod would be there. There was no way that _witch_ could be so passively spoken of. There no way that Michael go to that party if she was there.

His ex— and _only_ — girlfriend.

And that was how Michael found himself lying on the couch of his best friend's house, repeatedly hitting his head on the arm of it.

"Adam, you don't understand-" He started, groaning as he hit his head for an umpteenth time. "She is a _monster_. A _witch_. A _beast_. She dug her way out of hell just to destroy my life."

"You'll damage your brain more than it already is if you keep that up," Adam said, nonchalantly, as he lay on the shag carpet— 'ugly as shit _',_ as Michael had told the med student since his initial move in— flipping through the latest issue of People he had gotten in the mail. The mail lady— Claire— never seemed to get the addresses right, so Adam always ended up with the neighbor's subscriptions.

"Let the brain damage kill me." Michael let his body fall limp, eyes closing as he took a deep breath through his nose. "It's better than facing her."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Quit being dramatic. She can't be _that_ bad."

She _was_ that bad _._ Michael would argue that until the day he died; Rowena MacLeod was a crazy bitch, and he couldn't face her, especially not after how things had ended between the two of them.

"I can't face her alone, Adam," Michael rolled off of the couch, pushing himself onto his feet and stalking into the kitchen. His feet were cold as they dragged against the cheap linoleum, and he was hit by a wave of cool air as he swung open the fridge. "She'll crush me- she'll literally destroy me, and then dance on my grave. And laugh about it. Because she's _crazy_."

"Whatever." Adam snorted, tossing the People magazine to the side as he got up too. He raised an eyebrow at Michael, the TA narrowing his eyes at the advent calendar he had set out. "Yeah?"

"Why the fuck do you even have an advent calendar? You live alone." Michael asked, grabbing the bottle of apple juice from the fridge and a glass from the cabinet, pouring himself a glass. He always made sure Adam was stocked up on apple juice.

Adam shrugged. "It's for decoration. Back to your little dilemma; what did you even do to piss her off so much?"

"I-" Michael paused, taking a long gulp of his apple juice. "I might've gone into my gay crises when we were dating and broke up with her. She was upset and ended up keying my car."

"Oh my god-" Adam chortled, a grin spreading across his face. "She keyed your car? What'd she say?"

"' _Michael Novak? More like Michael Dick-Ass_ '." Michael mumbled into the glass, his eyes closed.

Adam cackled. The little shit.

"That is- that is the _best_ thing I've ever heard in my life." He said in between gasps, and Michael was tempted to punch the stupidly bright smile off of his face. He didn't. "So, what, she's gonna make fun of you for- for dumping her all those years ago, and yet not having a boyfriend, even to this day?"

"That's exactly what she's gonna do-" Michael set is now half-empty glass down, throwing his hands up. "And hey- I've had a couple boyfriends over the years. Don't antagonize me."

"One of which was my older brother." Adam retorted. "Who broke up with you after two weeks. To date your younger brother."

"Shut up." Michael shot back, his tone lacking any hostility. "You're a dick."

"I know." Adam laughed. "And you're an asshole."

* * *

  
"I had an idea." Adam's voice echoed through the's phone speaker, sounding way too excited for anyone to have a right to be at 2:30 A.M.

"Please. Make it quick." Michael groaned pressing his face into his pillow, almost half asleep. He had been up until 11:30 grading papers, and absolutely despising his job. Michael had hoped for a good five hours, but clearly he wasn't going to get that; not with whatever Adam was planning. "Some of us don't work the night shift."

"Oh, shut up. It's not the night shift-" Michael could practically feel Adam rolling his eyes. "It's from twelve to twelve."

"Okay, whatever. Why the hell did you call me at this lovely time of night?" Michael glances at the alarm clock beside him, the blurry red lines of 2:33 barely visible through the dark. Or because he didn't have his contacts in— or his glasses on.

"I had an idea," Adam repeated, his voice getting more excited by the moment. "I'm gonna be your fiancé."

"Um," Michael woke up almost instantly. "What?"

"Not for real-" Adam reassured, and Michael out a sigh of relief— and maybe a bit of disappointment, if he was being brutally honest. "For the party. As moral support. And to help you win against your evil ex-girlfriend- who I actually met yesterday. She's dating Sam, and she's actually pretty sweet-"

"Don't let it fool you," Michael said, his tone dry. "She's a fucking monster."

"I'm sure she isn't," Adam argued another time, and he really should just give up.

"Whatever you say. I like your idea. It might work out- only if you didn't mention that you were single when you decided to meet her."

"I didn't decide to meet her, Sam dragged me into it-"

"Mhm." Michael hummed, chuckling a bit. "I'm going back to sleep. I have to be up at five-thirty tomorrow."

"Night, Michael."

"Goodnight, Adam."  
  


* * *

The Winchester's truly went all out for Christmas. Their entire house was covered in lights, like a scene from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. Michael was actually pretty certain that was part of what inspired the decorations. Fake presents sat beside the mailbox, and red-and-white candy cane lights made a path to the front door, just barely peeking out of the snow. "It's really fucking cold." Adam piped up from beside him, his hands shoved into the pockets of his winter jacket. His hood was pulled above his head, and he was shivering. "Should have brought my mittens."

"It's _twenty-nine degrees_ ," Michael said, sending a glance to Adam in his puffy-white-coated glory. "You look like a marshmallow."

"Oh, suck my dick," Adam huffed. "You know- we're supposed to be fiancé's. Maybe you wanna hold my hand to keep it warm."

"We aren't insi-"

"Hold my hand, Michael." Adam grabbed Michael's hand, forcing it into his own as they trekked through the two inches of snow. When they made it to the door, Adam knocked and gave Michael a look. "It'll all be okay, don't worry."

"Uh-huh." Michael sighed as Sam Winchester flung the door open.

"Adam, Michael!" He smiled, stepping aside to let them in. He raised an eyebrow at the intertwined hands, but didn't say anything of it. "I'm so glad you guys could make it."

"Us too," Michael said, sincerely, as he and Adam stepped inside, the other man shedding his marshmallow coat off and hanging it on the rack beside the door. "Thank you for having us."

"Of course! You guys are family." Sam gestured towards the living room. "I don't know where everyone has ended up, but I know that they'll all be in the living room soon for presents."

Adam gasped, a look of surprise on his face. "Oh, shit. We didn't get anyone anything-"

"Don't worry about it, Adam," Sam laughed. "I'll go find everyone- you two can go chill in the living room."

"Thank you," Michael thanked, once again, before leading Adam to the living room, as Sam went in the opposite direction to find the rest of the family. He plopped down on the couch, the black blazer he wore crinkling. "This isn't gonna go well."

"Oh, it, will," Adam grinned, taking Michael's hand and pulling him up from his position. "Just follow along-"

"Okay-" Michael said, interrupted by Adam's eyes widening slightly.

"I know I said it earlier, but I love this outfit on you," Adam gave Michael a cheeky grin, stepping forward and pressing a kiss to Michael's cheek. Michael flushed what he was sure was a bright red. Adam lingered after the kiss, whispering into his ear; "She's right behind you."

Michael gave a quick nod, letting Adam pull away from him. "Rowena! Hey- I don't think you've met my fiancé yet."

Michael turned around meeting the eyes of the woman who had quite literally plagued his nightmares for seven months of his junior year of high school. And the entirety of his senior year. And the past couple of years.

" _Fiancé_?" Rowena MacLeod drawled, all five feet and three inches of her Scottish terror standing before him. "You didn’t mention a _fiancé_ , dear."

"Yeah! This is Michael. He's Castiel's brother." Adam grinned, interlocking his and Michael's hands and raising them in indication; letting Rowena get a glimpse of their rings— the fake silver ones they had brought last minute from a pawn shop. Needless to say, Michael swore to never go back into one after that experience.

"Michael?" Rowena gasped, and if Michael didn't feel like his heart was going to burst from his chest, he would have found her expression quite comical. "Oh my god, Michael. It's been, what, three, four years?"

Michael sent Adam a panicked look, but regained his composure almost immediately. "Almost five, now. It's nice to see you again, Rowena."

"Oh, I didn't know you two knew each other," Adam lied, so smoothly that Michael wondered what other lies Adam had told. He abandoned the thought, for the moment.

Rowena nodded. "Yes, we dated for a while back in high school. I'm glad to see you found yourself a man, Michael! A med student, nonetheless." She grinned at him, and Michael couldn't tell if it supposed to be condescending, or if she was genuinely happy. He wasn't sure what was worse.

"Thank you, Rowena-" Michael started, but Adam leaned forward.

"I'm getting you out of here," He shuddered, before pulling away and giving the red-haired woman a sympathetic smile. "I'm so sorry, Rowena, but Michael and I have to get going." Adam was cranking up the Winchester-charm to level eleven, and without waiting for a response from Rowena, he took Michael's hand and dragged him away from Rowena.

Michael let out an involuntary shudder. "She still seems so... intimidating."

Adam gave him a crazed look, his eyes wide. "Dude. She was fine when I first met her but like... I don't know, man. I just got weird vibes from her."

"Yeah, because she's fucking crazy." Michael emphasized the 'fucking' and 'crazy' with his hands, shaking them in front of him. "I need a drink-"

Michael began to make his way to the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. Adam raised an eyebrow at him; Michael almost never drank, especially in social situations. "If I get murdered by a tiny woman tonight, I want to at least have one night of drunkenness to look back on and wish I actually remembered."

"Hey, no-" Adam hissed, rushing forward and grabbing the beer bottle from Michael. "You're not getting hammered at my family's Christmas party-"

"Fine- can't we just leave? I came like I promised Cas I would, and you weren't even invited in the first place." Michael said, instantly regretting the second part.

"You knew about that?" Adam asked, his voice low— a bit threatening, too. "You knew about that. Oh my God, Michael, what the fuck? You still agreed to come, even when you knew I wasn’t originally invited?”

"I didn't want to say anything-" Michael shot back, narrowing his eyes at Adam. "I knew bringing it up would probably make you upset. And I didn't even want to come to this, and finding out you weren't invited made me not want to come even more. Then you proposed this absolutely stupid plan, and I had to agree. I'm sorry, Adam-"

"Whatever." The med student crossed his arms over his chest, biting his lip and keeping his eyes anywhere but Michael. "We can leave. I'll tell them you weren't feeling we-"

He was cut off as a force pushed into him, shoving him towards Michael. Michael gasped, catching Adam in his arms, and it looked like something out of a fucking Hallmark movie. "Uh," Adam pauses, glancing upwards. "Fuck."

"What?" Michael asked, glancing up and internally cringing. _Mistletoe_.

"Oh my god, this is so stupid..." Adam started, trailing off as he raised an eyebrow at Michael. "Mikey, you thinking about something?"

"Yeah. Sorry. It's the tradition." Michael mumbled, before bending down and pressing his lips to Adam's own. When he pulled away, Adam's eyes were wide; comparable to saucers, and Michael found that pretty funny.

"Oh, _fuck me_ -" Adam said when he was able to speak again, and he grabbed Michael's tie— a red one, with Santa Claus hats on it—, pulling him in for another kiss; this one desperate and wild.

When they broke apart, Michael grinned, almost cheekily. "Ask me again on the fourth date."  
  
  


* * *

And from the other room, Dean Winchester handed Rowena a one hundred-dollar bill, while his fiancé passed him a fifty-dollar one.

"Thanks, Ro," Dean said, glancing to the other room where he could see the kiss occurring. "Cas, here, told me it would never happen. I had to prove him wrong. Plus, I gained fifty bucks out of it."

"Shut up, Dean."

"You love me and you know it."

**Author's Note:**

> i think this was a good kickstart to the 25 days of midam, don’t u?? it’s by far the longest oneshot in this thing which is probably bad but i was Inspired when it came to writing this and michael and adam bickering is my coping mechanism so
> 
> love you all!! happy december first, although ik it’s literally 2 am where i am so?? does that even count idk i was TOO EXCITED to post this
> 
> also!!!! 11 more days until 12/12 uwu


End file.
